ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kai Ignazio
Kai Ignazio, '''a man bearing the title of the Ethereal Swordsmith, owner of the Codex of Blades, and the Descendant of the Flames. Born a human and raised a noble, his father and forefathers all bear the mark of Ignazio, each a Descendant of the Original Flame, proud wielder of Rigormael, a flame imbued one-handed blade. With his kingdom reclaimed from the Kingdom of Weiss Flugel, Kai now roams the lands, bringing forth his swordsmanship to all willing disciples, spreading his ever-growing Codex of Blades, in hopes of surpassing even the physical boundaries of human skill. Backstory = Born under royalty, Kai was gifted, being the only fire user to not use mana, said to have an inner flame burning inside him. Knowing this, he knew he had to train harder, as he cannot let this gift go to waste. Ever since he could wield a blade he trained vigorously with his father, hoping to one day wield his father's blade Rigormael and lead his own army to battle. The Kingdom of Ikzel, under the command of the Flame Lord himself, Urias Ignazio, was a haven of peace and fortitude amongst many others. Despite this, times were rough, with wars raging and many uprisings, Urias found it difficult to maintain order. The Lord fought with a ferocity that was unmatched, and Kai looked up to his father greatly, riding beside him in battle. At this moment he felt free, hopeful, and more alive than ever. He would often fight beside his father, even during his final moments, which burned into his memory. An ambush by the enemy lords, forming a secret alliance, caught Kai’s battalion off guard, and they were slaughtered, with Kai barely able to escape with his life. Facing pursuit, his father realized his son was in danger, and had to act. His duty as a lord were put aside, as he cast flames around himself and charged against the enemy, screaming at Kai to run as a beam of light struck him down. The sound left a permanent mark inside of Kai, as he ran that day, tears in his eyes with the sounds of his father’s warcry disappearing into the distance. Kai knew that he had to escape his homeland, as staying there would make him a target. Quickly grabbing supplies, he sheathed his blade Rigormael; his last memento of his father and took off across the ocean, vowing one day to take back his kingdom. Kai, descendant of the flames, holding his fire encased blade Rigormael, has been exploring the world for over 5 years now. Kai would be seen often amongst cities and villages, showing off his fire abilities, helping out locals, and often sparring with others. His determination and attitude lead him to explore further lands. Unsheathing Rigormael, he took a long hard look at himself, before venturing out to explore the world. Kai grips his sword, his eyes ablaze as he marches forward, eager to start a new adventure. His mind never forgetting his homeland, and he hopes to one day reclaim what was rightfully his. Quest after quest had left him in a state of physical and mental pain, causing him to become unstable in any means of fighting. The memories of his past littered his mind, causing him to be unable to control his emotions. Knowing this, his journey began, as he travelled around the rest of the land, leaving Ainslet behind. His travels were long and far, eventually reaching the lands of the Far East, which called to him. There he travelled, and stayed for the longest time, reaching a state of inner peace with the masters there. The Lands of the East were renowned for their skills of weapon manipulation, inner control, and elegant blade dance. Kai forced himself to put his friends and past behind as he stayed there, intent on restoring himself to his normal state. There he trained vigorously under Master LaoYi, surpassing a state of enlightenment, his mind clearing of the negative memories. His inner flame glowed and brightened, forming from his corrupted black red, to an ethereal blue, as his body was cleansed of the poison that was the past. Determined to learn more, he stayed even longer, learning the Art of the Essence to create designs, studying tactics with the strategists, mastering the Blade Dance of the East. He trained day in and day out, often without rest, striving for improvement before he returned to Ainslet. He discarded the armor of his kingdom, donning a simple black blue garb, the centre an insignia, reflecting his inner flame, now a bright celestial blue. Until one day, the Master smiled as he bidded him to go, realizing that there is no point of him staying here anymore. Upon his departure he was gifted the uchigatana he wields today, as well as the as a new companion, in the shape of a butterfly. Kai now returns to Ainslet, a now cleansed state, the blue essence swirling around him, accompanied by his butterfly, Seox.. Personality Hot-headed and rash, his overall form of action is to act first, and think while acting. Overall he is able to make companions due to his easy-going nature, fiery persona and quick decision making. His will to fight is fueled by his determination to better himself, oftentimes he would train relentlessly, paying no heed to the words of those around him. In his mind he had set his own ethics and morals, and anyone who goes against them he would take care of accordingly in his own ways. Appearance Tall, lean with an athletic build, mostly seen in town with his casual clothes, a loose dress shirt with a black suit. Flames will be licking around him most of the time, whether conjured or not. He rarely dresses fully formal, even his formal clothes are more laid back and relaxed. Crimson Red Hair with matching red eyes, he sometimes acts like the living embodiment of the flames themselves. Combat Skills '''Combatant Stance A basic stance, resembling a duelist holding his blade at ready # Rigormael, Enhance; flames surround the sword and Kai, infusing them with flames # Rigormael, Vibrant Blaze; manifests the flames around him, allowing him to send his flames hurtling towards his foes # Rigormael, Surround; encases the surrounding area with flames, heating up enemies and revitalizing allies Blade Stance 5 Ethereal blades swirl behind him, awaiting his command. Kai’s hands and feet will be ablaze # Rigormael, Blade Swarm; The 5 blades will home in onto foes, chasing them relentlessly # Rigormael, Blade Dance; The blades will split into two, ricocheting off the the ground and whatever objects the blades touch, each bouncing blade trying to find a target # Rigormael, Blazing Advance; Kai floats above the air, propelled by the flames and dashes forward at an alarming speed # Rigormael, Dance of 100 Blades-Skyfall; Blade Stance ultimate ability; Rigormael flies into the air, sending out multiple duplicates of itself that home in on a foe he selects, each one travelling at an alarming rate; totals up to 100 duplicates before Rigormael returns to Kai Zenith Form 10 Ethereal blades revolve behind Kai, each glowing a white fire. Rigormael elongates and splits into two, forming in both hands, a dual wield combination. His armor and figure is encased with a celestial white glow, his blade burning with his inner flame # Rigormael, Arclight; sends out a wave of light that moves at an alarming rate, can fire up to three in quick succession that travels in a straight line # Rigormael, Descent; the 10 blades soar into the sky and then towards an enemy, each producing a dazzling light as Kai charges from the ground, his own blade a similar light # Rigormael, Paradise Lost; beams of light rain down from the heavens, landing on the ground and causing explosions of light and fire # Rigormael, Revelations; Kai dashes forward, zipping around forming a streak of light that slashes multiple times each time the streak of light connects with a foe # Rigormael, Armageddon; Zenith Form Ultimate ability, Kai opens celestial portals behind him as ethereal blades of all shapes and sizes fly out. These swords are each bathed in a white fire, aimed at any available target in the premises. An endless amount of portals will open with more swords until Kai is hurt enough to run out of power, or Kai has used too much energy. At the end of this ultimate a large portal will open, unveiling a large ethereal greatsword bathed in a blue fire that will charge at an enemy, finishing the attack. Celestial Form A more supportive stance, Kai channels his inner light as his white fire is infused with a blue aura. These blue flames are revitalizing flames, giving a boost to stamina, speed, endurance, and power. These flames are known to have basic healing capabilities, as well as warming allies up from inside, making them feel rejuvenated. On enemies, these flames stick to the body, heating it up from inside to a point where they begin to sweat profusely. His twin blades are infused with a blue fire, each strike flowing with light # Rigormael, Flaming Fields; lights the ground ablaze with a blue fire, this creates a buffing aura that buffs speed and stamina, as well as rejuvenating allies # Rigormael, Field of Fire; lights the ground ablaze, this buff focusing on endurance and power, as well as cleansing allies of any side effects # Rigormael, Celestial Flare; Kai slashes in a circle, encircling his body with his blue flames until a large fireball forms. He then launches it at an enemy, it explodes on impact, showering foes with sparks of blue flame # Rigormael, Light Wall; A strong defensive ability that is capable of stopping strong basic attacks and abilities # Rigormael, Flaming Bullet; Kai dashes forward, spinning in a corkscrew fashion as blue flames surround him, making him appear to be a flaming blue bullet as he charges at foes. Swordsmith Stance Unleashing the true power of his blades, the codex swirls around him, giving him access to imitations of the swords he had come to see and document. Access to his alternate weapons become available in this form. # Rajinto, Spark; With Rajinto equipped, the katana sends out a spark flying at nearby enemies, making a lightning orb stay at the stop where the spark ends, doing damage over time to anyone inside # Rajinto, Searing Wake; Multiple straight lines of lightning shoot out the ground, electrifying the surrounding area # Rajinto, Chaos Storm; Summons a storm that ripples around the air, dazing and electrifying nearby enemies as it continues to move around until it runs out of steam or is destroyed # Rajinto, Surge; Charges forward, nodachi held at his side as the blue lightning surrounds him, amplifying the speed and power of his charge, as well as forming an electrical barrier around him # Rajinto, Awakening; Rajinto’s ultimate ability, after saving up enough the blade unleashes a shockwave of ethereal blue lightning to its surroundings, amplifying his damage as well as his ability power. Kai is able to move through the shockwave unharmed, as well as those who he allows to # Kyogasuigetsu, Transient State; A myriad of blossoms and butterflies surround Kai as he takes his a rather graceful stance, his hand closed around the hilt of his uchigatana. In this form his attacks are amplified to cut through the air at a rapid speed, every 3rd strike is visible # Kyogasuigetsu, Freeflutter Stance; Raising his uchigatana higher he is able to command the ethereal butterflies in the air, along with the help of Seox, to rain down upon enemies, swarming them with their obsidian tipped wings # Kyogasuigetsu, Dawnfly Stance; Lowering his uchigatana he is able to command the blossoms in the air, forming a miniature storm of blossom petals, each as sharp as steel, to attack those in his surroundings # Kyogasuigetsu, Tranquility Zone; Breathing out slowly he enters a fully calm state of mind, unleashing his inner will as the blossoms and butterflies come to life on their own, amplified by his ethereal essence as the world becomes a celestial blue wonderland, the blue dust falling from the skies, making it ever peaceful # Kyogasuigetsu, Butterfly Effect; Kyogasuigetsu ultimate ability, by whipping out the full blade from the hilt he unleashes a massive onslaught of ethereal butterflies at an enemy, each with a dazzling blue glow. By unleashing his blade the ethereal essence will swirl around the exposed blade, amplifying his overall grace and finesse, as well as combat abilities by a huge margin Miscellaneous These are abilities that can be used regardless of stance, form, or whether or not Kai is in combat # Rigormael, Dazzle; sparks fly into the air, dazing and stunning foes and people who don’t cover their eyes well enough # Rigormael, Sparkle; a multitude of colored sparks fly into the air, used more for flair then for damage # Rigormael, Ablaze; sends a small burst of fire in his hand. This fire can either be controlled to light something on fire, provide light, or to surround someone # Rigormael, Transcend; Kai and whoever he makes contact with disappear into blue dust, flowing into the wind and being transported to wherever Kai has memory of # Rigormael, Imitate; by acquiring a strand of a person’s hair, Rigormael is able to cast a flaming imitation of them. This imitation will copy abilities and personality up to 70-80%, but will never be fully similar to whomever it is imitating Trivia * The overall stances and design comes from Percival, a character from the Game known as Granblue Fantasy * Although his skill with the sword is above all, his stamina levels are those of human extent * His disciples wander the world, each skilled in their own right * The Codex of Swords creates only imitations, none of these imitations have the same power as the originial * His preferred stance is the Swordsmith, only because having a floating Codex of Swords handy is just super exciting to him * He'd rather be the "guy everyone knows" instead of "the guy everyone wants to know" * He's quite rash, tends to act before thinking at times Category:Characters